Part 167
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Part 167 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- '''WHAT IS ACTUALLY BEHIND THOSE "VENTS" ' : SO were those fancy Cover thingees added to the original vent systems -- They originally wouldn't have been left open - rather they would be covered by a grill to keep unwanted things out. Art Deco 'grill' Further back in the large air system, the ducting would be made large enough for human access (perhaps immediately behind that small hole it is that large). It would be a metal lined airduct within hidden utility spaces (if it follows its alleged original use, which would predate ADAM and Lil Sisters, and BE VERY UNLIKELY to have been retrofitted everywhere just for 'Little Sister' use). Where does it connect to ? Presumably it goes back towards the re-circulation systems bringing in 'new' air from Rapture's farms, and the 'used' exhaust air would go the opposite direction (with CO2 to be used/removed by the growing plants). SO you need air movement BOTH directions (the paths preferably not closely located so that the 'new' air has a chance to spread into the living space). There would be large fans within that system to force movement, and in continual use (air generally doesn't flow by itself). The distances involved - even with the Farms near Arcadia (Ceres Green on my map) is often about A MILE. The air has to be pushed that far through air trunklines (with staged fans - air pumps). Some buildings probably utilized compressed air for one direction and made use of the small pressure differential to push the 'spent' air through return 'vents'. Of course there would be Vent Safety Valves between city sections to prevent the spread of flooding (Those would be capable of handling the blocking of full sea pressure > 280 lb/sqin). Emergency air may be possible, at least in key areas like control centers, which would be maintained while areas with air problems could be repaired and proper circulation restored. Portable Oxygen breathing units would be strategically placed for emergency needs. The MMORPG would have some areas in the city ruin where the circulation has broken down/been blocked, and are being restored as part of the Player activities. Many farm units generating the oxygen also likely need restoration if not maintenance. MMORPG Farmer John Achievement Ramp ... ( "Air For Rapture - Its A Good Thing !!!" ) --- --- --- SO this [BaSx picture is from BEFORE the Kashmir Massacre (start of Civil War ...) ? Since the botched (RetConned) BaS Canon illogically has Little Sisters existing and out wandering about the city - Nothing really says that this 'bloodbathed' Little Sister necessarily was out playing "Little Vampire Ghoul" in the streets. (The existence of Fontaine's LS abused children had been 'outed' by that time, and would be now included in many news articles). Proper logic would have LS only be out doing the game BS1/BS2 activity MUCH later -- AFTER the Civil War justified their being there with the (then) available masses of corpses. IF there were any such thing here, shouldn't THAT be the Headline "MASSACRES ACROSS RAPTURE" here on this newspaper ?? Maybe Fontaine (or Ryan's lab guys) had created a Burial Club for Indigent Splicers (free body pickups - so the City doesn't have to do it at public expense), *AND* was already employing some LS in that gruesome way (and THIS is related to that --- '''THIS BEING an attempt to salvage the BaSx story from its illogical stupidity). Maybe it is Sensationalism (something not unknown for newspapers to employ) ? "Bloodbath" in a more literal and Strange-o-liscious expression (perhaps the result some of Sander Cohen's fetish 'performance art' ?) Some new 'Splicer' slang ?? Too bad we don't have the whole article to see what it is REALLY talking about. --- --- --- Need Perks/Incentives for 'Player Asset Creators' Within the MMORPG : Titles are usually good, and don't modify the general game mechanics. * Architect * Artist * Engineer * Scientist * Businessman * Doctor * Playwrite * Psychiatrist * Journalist * Clerk * Shoppist * Entrepreneur * Craftsman * Inspector * Vermin Hunter * etc... A general affirmation record (inspectable, but not blatantly exhibited in-game in some genre breaking way). Offline profile in much more detail for achievements/ranks/etc (NOTE - it marks ACTUAL SERVICE to the other Players of the game by their providing of Assets to enhance the game. In-game Titles (score/achievement ramp) for prolific Asset Creators (visible to other Players) They ain't gonna get paid real money (too much legal issues in the MMORPG industry already exists, even for volunteer GMs, much to the detriment of the games). "City Architect" creator/refurbisher of known locations or template creator for Auto-Generation etc... A 'credits board' somewhere online. All processed Assets include reference to anyone modifying the Asset with some metric of 'amount' of changes/work. - Rankings enhance the ability to create/submit additional Assets (of greater size and complexity and type) would be part of the 'ramp'. You don't want 10000 newbies submitting a flood of alot of inexperienced work, which would overload the Vetting Community and cause waste (of other peoples time and effort) when overly ambitious 'ported' work has to be repeatedly rejected and returned to the author. Similar ramps would exist for the role of Vettor, where their reputation would build with the good work they perform in verifying the created submissions. Possibly have 'unique' (to title) Objects in-game. --- --- --- Alternate Alternates Fun ''' : Battlestar Galactica ("Cattle Car Laxative" in another Multi-verse) had its ADAM-A (this really doesn't make sense .. must have something to do with Infinite BS then... Insanity caused by Tears ???) Flying about in a floating monstrosity - LAUNCH THE FIGHTERS !!!! (BTW, them Zeppelin things hardly qualify as 'fighters' -- maybe if they were pyramid shaped ??? Pyramid Power (google it) was about as real as this Quantum Floaty Shit is portrayed in this verkakte game.) The MMORPG needs to have lotsa fun (to keep Players playing), and Splicer '''Delusions is the Gateway ... --- --- --- "The Sinclair Solutions Home Consumer Rewards Program" Lame-ish ? : An excuse for Multi-Player play - not the greatest supporting evidence of the games Canon... We don't know how many people were involved or how long this 'testing' was done by Sinclair for Ryan. * 1) He would NOT likely equip Atlas's Boys (who BTW would want him dead) * 2) Testing has to end so you can get on with production (Ryan is footing the bill, no ? ) * 3) By the state of the places seen in the scenarios, Rapture is already a basketcase (kinda late for 'testing' don't you think ? ) * 4)organizing Splicers by 'fooling them'. Yes Sinclair seems a very good salesman, but these are SPLICERS ... Now if it (MP Scenario) had been REAL faction fighting (like street fighting in Berlin in the 20s and you chose a 'side' to stay on) it might have made more sense (but you would loose all the funny 'digs' at commercialism/capitalism, and might have to expose/make-more-clear what a bunch of Terrorists Atlas's side was - AND fighting on their side would appeal a bit less as you might have to have 'civilians getting in the way' of the fighting, and the damage/failures of infrastructure imperiling everyone alive in Rapture. Sinclair's Colorful Language : You have to take what Sinclair says with a grain of salt as he denigrates many people/things/ideas and uses many colorful phrases ('slob', 'in his rat hole', 'fat cat', someone in a fancy hat', a big fat hooker' , 'this two-bit carny ride' .....'slum' ). I've talked to players who take his talk LITERALLY (( '' I guess that's the penalty society pays for 'twits' using 144 character chunks for communication these days. '' )) --- --- --- Coulda/Woulda/Shoulda (DLC) : We coulda had our mass-murdering fun in a recreat of 1900 Paris -- Think about it : * Baguettes flying everywhere in explosions * You 'Beating the Crap' outa Mimes !!! * Frenchmen running for their lives ... * Notre Dame in Ruins * Sniping from the Eiffel Tower * Looting the Louvre * Melting the place into an Impressionist Scene * Flying Barge Racing And if you are squeamish they could have 'modes' so all your opponents would be clowns throwing confetti and selzer water, as you splatter them with paint balloons (and then there would be the Fartguns !!!). Less revenge driven Elizabeth/contrary story logic, and more fun fun fun !!! Alternate Alternates all possible with the MMORPG. --- --- --- Alternate Alternates An Alternate Universe where the 'C's and 'K's are reversed (and that's all ...) ' : The simple differences in spelling mistakes makes it a far different place (that's alot of Quantum Font Quarks to flip) Little Johnny failed at spelling and became the next Hitler ... such is the nature of the 'multiverse' An Aberration of 'Q' added in to alternate universes ??? - ***NO*** that would be ABSURD !!!! --- --- --- '''Graces Hooverville Rant - "Better Times with Lamb" ' : Audio Diary Analysis : "My folks lived in the St. Louis Hooverville in '32... and the Drop is worse by a mile. Nobody's supposed to live down here, city pissing on us. 'Never dry'. Ryan doesn't care and Fontaine's a damn crook, but Doctor Lamb cares. We're still people to her. She's offering free mental counseling on Sundays. When I go, I get the feeling she's got a plan for Rapture... and for me." We have (Grace) Calling Paupers Drop a "Hooverville" ? But she never clarifies WHAT she here is referring to (or when this is being said). Grace Holloway (the "Ward Boss"/Commissar, Post Sinclair) must have been talking about that earlier 'before' time 'squatter' squalor. * Maybe the originally appearance of Pauper's Drop when the first inhabitants/squatters started to live down there -- THAT would probably best fit the description of a "Hooverville" wikipedia "Hooverville". That early 'Paupers Drop' existence 'under the tracks' (minus all those nice buildings WE saw) was in that cold confined concrete cave (look at your typical Splicer camping spots in all the games). So it wasn't even as good as a Hooverville - never meant to be lived in. It was an industrial site instead of an open field in the middle-of/near a City. * Before the 'civil war'/terrorist chaos (before Sofia Lamb was Exiled in Persephone) there was more or less stable businesses in those real buildings, which replaced the squatter camp within that old cavernous Train Facility. '''Redevelopment does seem to have happened there. That Pauper's Drop area would be looking more like a small functioning town, with various amenities added for the residents to use. So the Hooverville label doesn't really fit for THAT time. Grace has her job in the Limbo Room. SO THAT Paupers Drop was post-redevelopment. * Later when Sofia Lamb WAS put into Persephone, Eleanor lived with Grace in The Sinclair Deluxe(still run by Sinclair). Those buildings/hotel, which we went in (during BS2), do NOT look like they had been originally designed to be crammed/stuffed with people, the way the Apollo_Square slum/tenements/Home for the Poor had in BS1. Instead the area's buildup allowed the Limbo Room to open, which after that squatter period, gave Grace a proper job (and probably lasted up to the Kashmir, when disorder destroyed/disrupted much of Rapture's economy/society, when Grace was again destitute and worked Propagandizing for Lamb Audio Diary : Closing_the_Limbo_Room ). * Later, all that subsequently slap-dash war refugee accumulation (people living on roofs ...) happened either during the 'Civil War', or under the collectivist Lamb regime. It looks to have been inhabited through "Chaos" Rapture, as it was messed up by fighting. The living on rooftops is a bit strange, not great for defensive purposes - crazy Splicers can climb walls. Unlikely that mess was there during the Sinclair-era post-redevelopment environment. With ALL of Rapture in a mess (worse when Post Ryan) it really couldn't be called a 'Hooverville' (There IS NO CITY to 'piss on them any more, just Anarchy). * "Hooverville" might be a better description for the later place as run by Lamb and Grace. Some Depression Era Hoovervilles (historically) continued to exist all through the 'New Deal" promises -- some lasted upto the start of WW2. (Yet they didn't rename them to "Rooseveltvilles", did they ?) Thrown together Shacks, scrounging for discarded food, camps burning down, winter weather, and city sanitation departments threatening to shut them down, all made them pretty miserable places to live. See what Sofia Lamb's own later headquarters looks like -- It is in just about the same miserable/dirty shape. This Grace wouldn't call a Hooverville, because her worshiped Sofia Lamb was the one who kept it like that. These Periods weren't differentiated in-game (again the writer's "Smear Ryan" Mantra persisted). WE see "Paupers Drop" only as a moment in time AFTER all of the above has happened (in the BS2 game we hear a smattering of these biased Audio Diaries from vague/indeterminant times in the past). - The Timeline of that transition from Squatter Camp to (Art Deco) midtown-Manhattan style buildings would likely be years before Kashmir (my ~1952 post construction period), and was unlikely to happen after the 'civil war' started. Lamb was incarcerated when ?? (That was undetailed/vague in the Canon also). SO Massively fixing up that area (that much) later under the Lamb regime times ? NOT likely, no reason, no evidence of anything equivalent anywhere else (as I've mentioned - even Sofia's main base of operations was 'a Dump'). Even for Dionysus], where Lamb got all the requisite and substantial money from rich followers/dilettantes ('the gullible paying for the rope that would hang them'). If she had ever done something in that Hooverville 'Drop' it was possibly more of offering her 'therapy' (seen), and maybe soup kitchens (but ONLY if you took her pamphlets/listened to her 'message', bowed down to her 'philosophy', in a typical socialist-like coercion). It certainly wouldn't be that fancy (Fishbowl) Diner business. Rapturites at first may never have even known the early squatter camp was there. Maybe it came to the attention of 'The Press', and thus the Public, possibly giving Sinclair his idea for redevelopment. BUT If the rest of Rapture was also in in economic downturn, perhaps it was something that other people thought of as a squalid place to 'NOT want to wind up at', and thus inspire them to work harder (a real squatter camp, not even having FDR's so-called New Deal socialism, and hardly the cushy welfare state WE have now). As it was Later (redeveloped before the wreckage shown in-game) : Advertised : Up Towners slumming at the Jazz Club. There was Ryan's store, Sinclair's affordable Hotel, Fontaine's Clinic, "Hamiltons" (probably well known as a 'cheap hotel' for assignations). Then boom! , Rapture is in chaos, Splicer weirdness, Sinclair is gone, and Lamb is running the place for years BEFORE we got to see it (BTW, A falling-apart 'Hotel' would NOT be in Sinclair's business interest, neither would be building it as a 'ready made' slum). As for Grace's comment about Paupers Drop "pissin on us" (only logical when it was a squatter camp) ... The tone is rather odd, as if it was something new to her ? (( '' Sorry, Rapture was NOT our modern welfare state - couldn't the writers figure that out for their characters ??? '' )) Strange because of the world she came from, and doubly what she SHOULD have expected in Rapture about "failures" (if she had read the brochures). I also think the writers wanted to slip in some kind of racist element, but they backed off. BTW, Lots of people in that era (Real World) had gone through bad and good times (and I've questioned before why any 'good' artist would want to come to such a small potato patch (venue) as Rapture... Especially when the Real World (up there) usually WOULD recognize talent -- even from 'ethnics'). People 'of that time' KNEW that complaining about it was a waste, and it is more 'up to YOU' to get yourself set right (without much gamewriters help for Grace, apparently, as it wasn't in their plot to allow THAT). Grace's Rant is actually part of an illogical pattern, seen throughout the whole game, which makes it sound like few people there (we are allowed to hear from) actually had understood what Rapture was to be, even when they were (game emphasised several times) told up front. The inhabitants were supposedly selected for believing the same as Rapture's philosophy - AND somehow MAGICALLY now they ALL reverse themselves. But then its a Failtopia plot for a bang-bang game ... written by modern mentalities. --- --- --- Sinclair Has Derisive Comments About the Inhabitants of His 'Hotel' ''': Sinclair constantly uses '''colorful phrases to express himself, and is frequent disdainful of what he sees. So it is a mistake to take what he says literally, instead of reading it in a more understanding way. SO 'slum' and 'rathole' are his derisive comments about the less than affluent accommodations ('rathole' is probably more a comment about the piecemeal worker type person in that set of Audio Diaries). Anyone who can't realize that his comments are hardly literal, and keep insisting that they are - they have my sympathies. We also don't know when he made this 'slum' (Audio Diary) statement. After the 'Civil War' started ? After people just start living in it for free because of the disorder? (and treating the place the way people who squat in places usually do - shitting in the corners). He was kicked out by Lamb's minions eventually - might this (Audio Diary) be a comment sometime after that ? You can't really say that is not the case. If you go by in-game evidence (Yes lets actually try to do that) - take a look at the accomodations actually IN the Hotel that we see : * Rather better accommodations than your mid-range hotels/apartments these days. * Fireplaces ? Who goes to the expense of putting fireplaces in apartments/rooms meant for low-grade tenant/rentals ? * Rather nice (originally) wallpaper * Rooms with PRIVATE 'accommodations - rather that communal ones - 'down the hall' (like in Fontaine's flophouses). * I've seen "slums" ... THIS AIN'T A SLUM (Fontaine's places 'for the poor' are SLUMS - intentionally as he wanted them as his pawns, and NOT to actually help them) * Big holes blasted through walls (civil war? or fighting when Lamb took over ???) * Collapsing structure. Sorry that's on Lamb's 'watch' (7 years since by BS2 ), not Sinclair's. * Not quite built as a slum was it ? (wholly illogical assumption). Try to get your head around the fact that the [BS2 appearances are YEARS after Sinclair has had anything to do with the place, and the battles (appear to have taken place inside) MIGHT POSSIBLY have something to do with much of the damage we see. (Ritzy (well built ?) parts of Rapture we saw in BS1 look equal or FAR worse). SO it is merely a Splicer-Mental assumption (or Lamb propaganda) that : The way the place (Sinclair Deluxe) looks is because its was created as a 'cheap' 'slum', and was intended that way by that evil slumlord Sinclair (yet another game writer smear against Capitalists ...). Maybe perceptions of graduations of appearance is a problem ? Fontaine's Home for the Poor - that's by far closer to being a 'slum' (go revisit that place which we saw in BS1 nearly a decade earlier to see what REAL crappy accommodations look like -- visualize what that place looked like before its battle damage (same !!!) - note the prevalence of communal facilities ...). Sinclair did build the Sinclair Deluxe for cheaper/affordable ("on a Welders Wages"...) accommodations than the rest of Rapture (probably a good business opportunity consistant with his history) - built to be affordable for working people and their families (indigent people can't pay rent). It DOES NOT have the appearance of a place to 'Pack-In' as many poor/indigent welfare state dependents as your typical 'slum' is today (it has individual bathroom facilities, good-sized multiple rooms, kitchens, fireplaces, wallpaper, windows, decorations -- and was apparently built NEWLY that way for the expected clientel ). The whole 'Paupers Drop' (before it was called that) area was obviously built up/redeveloped/revitalized since before, when it was just 'a Maintenance Facility under the tracks', and a "Hooverville" squatter camp (Note AGAIN : its damaged state IS seen IN BS2 times, after the 'civil war' and Lamb's depredations, and her subsequent mis-running of the place for many years). The Shithole moniker is thus Lamb's legacy - hopelessness under HER delusional/murderous regime. - SO the game verbiage trying to imply the place was a swindle by Sinclair is faulty and contrary to visible evidence, and unsupportable by misuse of comments made by Sinclair in Audio Diaries. --- --- --- Infinite BS page Comstock's Aging Is Just Bullshit - SO Weak : WHY is it that ONLY Comstock is shown to be affected with this 'Aging' phenomenon ??? The 'Aging' is allegedly due to 'Tear' exposure for his 'prophet' activities, which in the story justifies his 'influence' (gravitas) to be able to further the HOUSE OF CARDS plot : For him to have a 'big' following, and to talk career-Politicians into giving up some of their precious Tax-Money to fund Columbia, so he can later steal it, then populate it with his cultish followers, and then Set up a racist Police State, so Booker can have a Shoot-em-up Slaughter-fest, etc ... (( '' So easy to knock any one of those 'cards' to send the whole dim plot crashing into the morass of ignorance it inhabits. '' )) Why wasn't Rosalind Lutece, who had to put significant time into developing/testing her 'Tear' machine, herself having a great deal of exposure to them, likewise 'Aged' ???? You'd think she would, no? (('' Oh, it doesn't fit with the concept of having the two creepy people keep showing up, saying odd things and doing their strange antics. Having the Rosalind character be an ugly skeletal crone would NOT 'appeal' to the Players '' )) Seriously, Comstock (to fit that VERY cramped timeline) is like age 19 in 1893, and his 'aging' was simply (and clumsily) contrived by the writers to make him look 'important'/'distinguished' (and different than Booker, who had to be presented with a certain age - so they picked 1912) -- ALL forced to fit an already decided plot sequence/situation (AND it had to meet Levine&Co's caricature/cliche thinking of what a religious 'Prophet' is supposed to look like). The Story has No Proper explanation for this rather obvious gaff/inconsistency. It is just one of many unexplained magical contrivances - simply written into the story for the Players to swallow. In Infinite BS there is a general lack of coherent 'Way-Things-Work', (even) within its Fantasy story, full of seemingly hastily and illconsidered pieced-together details. (( '' It earns a Failz Minus on the MarkTwain Scale '' )) --- --- --- ADD To Suggested MMORPG Plasmids Plasmid - "Tears of Pain" (tear gas effect) non-lethal defensive mechanism (simpler? cheaper to just use the spray can (Mace) way (jellyfish paint balloon ...)??? ADAM Not Magic means physically/biologically projecting a substance.) Effectiveness ? It is much harder to draw a bead on someone when your vision is significantly impaired (or you are trying to claw your own eyes out ...) or Cannot Breath. - One that was like Cobra Venom (canceled because of user poisoning themselves too often). Sea Slug or other marine venoms are a plausible possibility. --- --- --- Do Sea Slugs Feed On Adam Infused Plants ? ' : Do Sea Slugs feed on ''ADAM infused plants, or do the Slugs produce the ADAM themselves and the plants are just a nutrient? Otherwise why did the Rapture scientists not simply grow/cultivate and harvest ADAM straight from the ADAM Infused Plants ?? I suppose there would not have needed to be Little Sisters in the game, if ADAM could be harvested from plants. (( This was also introduced in BS2 )) We are not sure what ADAM really is. It should be something that causes body cells to revert to their Stem Cell form to be re-purposed into different tissues, and thus be susceptible to genetic modification (IT CANNOT BE composed of Stem Cells itself ... definitely NOT human Stem Cells). For a Sea Slug to have a reason for having ADAM (seen administered in a bite when it was discovered) : With that function it could act like a venom , disrupting any compatible organism it was introduced into, either as a poison defense or to capture prey to eat. It is possible that Sea Slugs could eat and concentrate the ADAM, but the plants hadn't previously been a key source one way or another. The presence in the Fontaine Futuristics Hidden Lab of the ADAM-infused-plants might have been be an attempt to produce ADAM - disrupted by the Civil War, or failed by being impractical when too hard to cultivate, or not containing sufficient ADAM, etc ... When were these plants discovered? We didn't see any details about the earlier Sea Slug ADAM production (before Little Sisters), and perhaps large aquariums of these plants were THEN used to help feed the ADAM producing Sea Slugs. Perhaps later Little Sisters were regularly fed substances from these plants to assist in the sustenance of the Implanted Sea Slugs ? "Eat Your Vegetables Young Lady or No Grape Jam !!!" "I DON'T WANNA" !!! ... "Mr Bubbles, you're lucky YOU don't have to eat that nasty green stuff like the Angels tell me to ..." - Why there should be Hypnotize Polyps on same/similar plants (Oh, so handy a Plasmid built in to those ...) is a separate issue. Not ADAM, but a poison IN those things ??? More 'stunned' than 'hypnotized' ??? --- --- --- 'A Flying Eden - a 'City' with a Gargantuan Industrial Complex ?? Cities Were ''Sodom And Gomorrah to These People ... ''' : BUT When you look at Columbia and compare it to a real city - it has city trappings, but it is barely even a 'town' in extent (even with the distant floaty bits). (Look at pictures of real cities, and the real things you see there which are called 'crowds', and even towns have something called "hustle and bustle" because people actually live there). '''Not so much a small town as a large Mental Asylum - G Metalious Long ago, insane asylums had their inmates work (instead of the places just warehousing them), and they were generally self sufficient (there was a concern in those days about too much taxpayer money being squandered, and an understanding to give inmates something positive to do). Perfect - Fink's Vocational Enablement facilities (BTW, That same ridiculous worker 'low bidding' thing should have been employed in producing Irrationals Infinite BS game. Though low-bid writers could hardly create a more problematical game setting). (( '' It might have been a good idea for the writers to do a bit of research about how things really work in the real world, no ? '' )) SO they selected the Aspects of a 'City' (again WHY? - Cuz Rapture was ?), while the Reactionary/Religious tend to reject all the things that 'cities' at that time stood for. The writer's ideas were rather schizophrenic -- a bit too caught up in their justice warrior delusions to work out anything realistic. Those are NOT reflections of America, just of their own careless misunderstandings/ignorance. --- --- --- --- --- . . .